


Why Is My Child Sleepy?

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [42]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Parent Badgerclops (Mao Mao), Parent Mao Mao Mao, Sleepy Adorabat, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao notices that Adorabat seems to be a little...sleepy
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Why Is My Child Sleepy?

I stare at Adorabat as she stares down at her plate of food. She’s just...staring at it. I sip my coffee as I watch her. She doesn’t even notice that I’m staring at her. I glance over to Badgerclops, who has already finished his breakfast, also looking over to her with concern. Adorabat isn’t so...dead to the world. She’s a kid, and kids tend to wake up quickly. 

I hope she hasn’t caught something. “Adorabat?” I call. Adorabat doesn’t look up from her plate. A sense of unease settles in my stomach. “Adorabat?” I call again, a little louder this time. Adorabat still doesn’t respond. Okay, the sense of unease is becoming full on parental anxiety. “Adorabat?” I call as I get up from my chair and approach my child who may be in pain. I touch her shoulder and she jumps a little. “Adorabat, are you alright?” I ask. “Hm? Oh. Um, yeah. Sorry, Mao Mao. I’m kind of tired.” Adorabat explains as she rubs her eyes. “Did you not sleep well last night?” Badgerclops asks. 

Adorabat shifts uncomfortably. “Um...I don’t know.” She avoids. Something is up. “Are you feeling unwell?” I ask as I remove my glove and feel her forehead. “I-I’m fine!” Adorabat insists. She doesn’t feel any warmer than usual. But something has to be up. I can feel it. “Did you have a nightmare or something?” I ask. Adorabat flinches. Bingo. “Adorabat…” I sigh. “It’s fine. It’s stupid!” Adorabat grumbles. Oh great. Now she’s crabby. A grumpy five year old is always so much fun to deal with. 

“Hey, how about this. You finish up breakfast and then go take a nap, huh? You must be feeling pretty yucky from lack of sleep.” Badgerclops tries. Bless this man. “No! I’m not a baby! I don’t need a nap!” Adorabat yells. Uh-oh. Adorabat’s overly sensitive as well thanks to the lack of sleep. “O-Oh, um...sorry?” Badgerclops tries as he shoots me a sheepish look. It’s not his fault, Adorabat just needs more sleep. “Hey, kiddo. No need to yell at poor Badgerclops. Come on, let’s give you an extra hour of beauty rest, huh?” I offer as I pick her up. “No! I don’t wanna sleep!” She whines as she tries to struggle out of my grasp. 

“Adorabat, you don’t even have to sleep, you just need to lay down and relax.” I point out as I leave the kitchen and head into the bedroom with Adorabat in my arms. “Noooo… I don’t wanna!” Adorabat cries dramatically. Oh fun. Here comes the water works. I know for a fact that Adorabat really isn’t that torn up inside about this, she’s just tired and her emotions are going a little bit off the road. But it’s still tough to deal with a crying Adorabat. I honestly hate seeing the poor kid cry. Then again, most parents hate seeing their kids cry. 

The good ones anyways.

“Adorabat, what has gotten into you, young lady?” I ask. “I DON’T KNOW!” Adorabat sobs. Poor thing just needs to sleep. “Come on. You will feel better once you rest.” I say as I peel back the blankets. “No! I don’t wanna have that dream again!” Adorabat cries. 

I freeze. “What?” I ask as I hold Adorabat out. Adorabat is covering her face with her wings. “Adorabat? What dream?” I ask. I know at this point that Adorabat probably had a nightmare. But has she been having the same one? That’s not good, that’s not good at all. Adorabat just cries as she hides her face. I feel like an awful parent. “Adorabat. Please tell me about your dream.” I ask. Adorabat just keeps hiding her face. 

“Adorabat, you know that it won’t get better unless you talk to me, right?” I point out. I peel back the covers some more and climb into bed, with Adorabat in tow. “How long have you been having bad dreams for?” I ask. “...Ever since it started to get really cold out.” Adorabat tells while still hiding her face. That means she could have been having nightmares for WEEKS! “Why didn’t you tell us you’ve been having bad dreams. We aren't mad, we are worried, Adorabat.” I ask as I try to comfort her. 

“...I-I didn’t want you to worry…” Adorabat confesses. “Adorabat, it’s Badgerclops’ and I job to worry about you. We are your parents.” I point out. “...I never had parents until now…” Adorabat points out. That tugs on my heart. 

That’s right. 

Adorabat was alone before we came here. 

I really hate the idea of kids being abandoned and or alone. Just the thought of it gives me this awful panicked feeling. “...Right. You...are new to this. I’m new to this too. Badgerclops is also pretty new to this too. We are...all a little bit lost, aren't we.” I chuckle sheepishly. “...In my nightmare I can’t find you guys.” Adorabat confesses. “Really?” I ask. Adorabat nods. “Yeah. And then I try to look for you guys outside...but I can’t see anything so I decided to go back inside, but when I turn around the house is gone.” Adorabat recalls. “Then what?” I urge. “Then...the snowstorm gets worse.” Adorabat continues. “Snowstorm?” I ask. 

Adorabat nods. “Yeah. A snowstorm.” Adorabat confirms. “Then what?” I ask. “...Then...do you remember when I told you how I lost my leg?” Adorabat asks. I think back for a moment. “You said you lost it to frostbite- no. No. Adorabat, have you been having nightmares about the time you lost your leg?” I ask. Adorabat nods her head. “Oh. Come here.” I say as I give Adorabat a big hug. “You poor thing! I wish you told me. How long have you been having these?” I ask. “Since it got cold out.” Adorabat answers. “For weeks?! You must be exhausted! My brave little Adorabat, you don’t need to hide your bad dreams!” I tell as I pepper kisses on her forehead. 

Adorabat whimpers, I shush her as I bounce on my feet softly. “It’s okay. I’m here, Adorabat. We can figure this out.” I tell her. “Is everything okay in here?” I hear Badgerclops softly ask as he enters the room. “Adorabat has been having nightmares about the day that she lost her leg.” I explain. 

“Poor Adorabat.” Badgerclops sighs sadly. “It’s not just the leg part…” Adorabat mumbles. Badgerclops and I glance down at her. “...I also wonder if you guys were real. If I just made all of this up and I’m still stuck out there in the cold. This all just seems...too good to be true.” Adorabat confesses. “What makes you think that-?” Badgerclops starts. “BECAUSE IT HAPPENED BEFORE!” Adorabat cries. “I-I once dreamt that I-I finally found a family, things were great. But then I woke up and realized i-it wasn’t r-r-real! I d-don’t wanna be a-alone again!” Adorabat explains through her tears. 

“You aren't going to be alone again! Never again!” I proclaim to her as I hug tighter. I feel Badgerclops slips his arms around me as he brings all of us into a group hug. “This family really is plagued by abandonment issues and junk, huh?” Badgerclops points out. “No kidding. I was hoping that Adorabat got away unscarred.” I nod. “‘M sorry.” Adorabat mumbles. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Adorabat.” I shut down. I don’t want her thinking that she’s being a burden. “So...I guess we are all going to Ol’ Blue now?” Badgerclops asks.

“I guess. Adorabat, do you want to see Ol’ Blue too?” I ask. “...Maybe later…” Adorabat mumbles tiredly. “Of course. I’ll set up an appointment with him for tomorrow if possible.” I promise. Adorabat lets out a big yawn. “But for now, let’s get you back to bed.” I tell. “Can you guys stay?” Adorabat asks. “Sure thing, kiddo.” I nod. “Well, I guess it’s nap time!” Badgerclops shrugs as he climbs into bed with us. 

And so the three of us took a nap together, eager to give Adorabat an undisturbed nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Adorabat: *Is tired*  
> Mao Mao: *Concerned dad noises*


End file.
